gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Sam Relationship
The Blaine-Sam Relationship is the friendship between McKinley High seniors and New Directions Members, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans, also known as Blam, Slaine, Andevans and Evanderson. Overview Season Two Blame It On The Alcohol Sam and Blaine first met in this episode, though not much interaction was shown between them. Rumours Though they are not shown together in this episode, it is revealed that Kurt found out about Sam's economic situation by him delivering pizzas to Dalton and it is possible that Blaine, too, found out. Sam is also falsing accused of making Kurt cheat on Blaine. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Sam makes his first season 3 appearance as he joins the New Direction once again. As his welcom back song, Sam sings Red Solo Cup, where Blaine gets very into the performance. Sam has an idea to do for the sectional choreography, a dance move he learns while being a stripper. Blaine had his own idea for a dance move but Sam called it too "boy band". Blaine seems offended and still refuses to dance like that at Sectionals, then he makes a remark about Sam's financial sitiation causing a fight to erupt between the two. The fight is quickly broken up and Blaine storms out of the choir room. Dance With Somebody They are seen in this episode passing around a basket ball with Mike in the locker room. Puck comes up, giving them, Mike, and Finn goodie bags with guitar picks and shot glasses to celebrate the friendship between them before they all go their separate ways. Season Four Makeover Blaine decides to run for senior class president against Artie and Brittany, and chose Sam as his running mate - with a little motivation from Brittany and Sam. Blaine talks to Sam in the hallway about the debate and decides to give him a makeover to look more like senior VP material. While Blaine is getting ready for the debate, Sam tells Blaine to take off the bowtie he was wearing because he looked to uptight, Blaine greatly appriciated the advice because Kurt neglected to give his point-of-view on it. After Sam and Blaine win the election, they decided to have an after-party at Breadstix. Blaine tells Sam that he feels alone because Kurt is gone and Sam tells him that he isn't and that he has him. Sam confesses that he never connected with Kurt the way he does with Blaine (indirectly hinting that he saw Kurt as more effeminate) and states that he feels he could have a gay bro, a friend. Blaine is shown to be happy about the statement and mutually returns the feelings. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Man in the Mirror by ''Michael Jackson. ''(Hold on to Sixteen) *In My Life'' by The Beatles. (Goodbye) Sang Together (Duets) *Heroes by David Bowie. (Dynamic Duets) Trivia *Both have given a significant other a promise ring. (Sam to Quinn in Furt; Blaine to Kurt in Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Gallery Sam-stripper-glee-season-3-episode-8.jpg BlaineSamC.png BlaineMO06.png BlaineMO07.png Tumblr mb8t0xTkMX1rox6kko5 r1 250.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Stubs